


That Blackhawks High School AU

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, F/M, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Kane is the perfect student at Chicago High and is ready to lead his team to there high schools hockey league chamionship when a new student comes and surprisingly changes Pat's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this world there is no juniors to play in the NHL you just play and they find you. Also if I missed any tags let me know.

Pat Kane was one of the most popular kids in his high school. He was the captain of the school hockey team, all the girls wanted to date him, he threw sick parties, had an awesome car and did great in school. He even had a scholarship to the best collage in Chicago lined up for him. 

His life was great and he was pumped to get the last year of high school over so he could go rock in collage and more importantly collage hockey. 

In October though he walks into his Physics class just like every other day with Shawzy and Sharpy when he notices a new face sitting in his seat.

“Who are you?” Pat asks as he approaches his regular spot. He’s sat there for almost 2 years he is not interested in giving it up. 

“Jonathan Toews. I just transferred from St Louis,”

“Oh you used to play with TJ Oshie right?” Sharpy jumps in. Pat elbows him in the side.

“Well listen, Toews, this is my spot so...” Pat says

“Well then I better move for Mr. Hot Shot eh?”

Johnny gets up and moves a seat behind him. Pat sits down and so does the rest of his classmates as their teacher, Mr Quennville walks in.

The rest of his day is normal. He goes to all his other classes, takes his buddies out for lunch, and gets an A on an exam. Then comes after school and hockey practice and when he and Shawzy walk into the dressing room Brandon Saad (actually prom queen) is talking to Jonathan Toews who is wearing the team jersey with a newly sewn A upon it.

“You’re stealing Duncs A? Not cool bro.” Shawzy shouts when Kaner points it out to him.

Johnny snorts “I’m not stealing anyone’s A. Your Coach offered me to be the fourth A for my outstanding efforts at Blues High.”

“Well I’ve never even heard of you! You can’t actually be that good if no one knows who you are!” Kaner says back

“Sharpy knew. And your buddy Brandon here.” And of course Brandon flashes a smile at Johnny immediately. Trying to suck for fucking brownie points or something. 

Saader is the only openly gay boy at their high school. He’s a year younger then Pat and probably a year smarter somehow. He’s spoiled and somehow convinced all the huge ass football players not to kick his ass when he came out in the cafeteria.

They finish practice which Pat is glad for because he is not a fan of this Toews guy. He keeps acting like he’s so good at hockey and why the hell did he even come here and he keeps smiling at Saader like he’s a Kardashian or something. Pat’s not impressed.

After practice coach comes and talks about their upcoming tournament at the end of the month and how they all need to prepare and stay out of trouble (he says this looking right at Bollig and Shawzy) and to keep their grades up so they aren’t pulled from the trip. After that everyone strips down and talks about how awesome they all are and how they’re going to win the high school championship this year. Johnny doesn’t really say anything until half the guys have left and it’s just him and Kaner and Duncs but he’s in the bathroom.

“You really think you guys are going to the finals?”

“Yes we have for 3 straight years. What you think we can’t?” Pat says

“Well you’re good, and adding me is a plus. But you kind of lack something.”

“What?” 

“An actually captain.” John says as he grabs his bag to leave. Kaner grabs him by the shoulder though

“I’m the captain! You’re not taking that from me! I’ve worked hard for it.”

“Yeah and I’m saying that I would be a better one. I’ve lead my high school since I was a freshman, when were you named captain exactly?” John retorts

Last year, after Hossa graduated the team voted for Pat. John was actually appointed. At 14.

“Whatever it’s not like I’ve ever seen you at the finals before.”

“No because I’ve always had a bad team. Oshie and Toews cannot lead a whole team to one championship. Look I got to go, just think about it.”

Kaner snorts. Like fuck Toews is getting his C.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny steals his parking spot the next day. Well it’s not like he knew and Kaner’s 20 minutes late because he slept in but it was still rude.

When he walks into class their working on some assignment. Johnny’s chatting away with Sharpy and Shawzy scowling at them from infront of Sharpy. Kaner sits down in his spot and groans.

“Thanks for stealing my spot dick.”

Johnny shrugs. “I didn’t know you own this whole school. Your parents must be rich.” He says sarcastically.

Kaner groans angrily again while Shawzy starts chirping at Toews. He really hates him.

After practice that day Kaner takes out some hot girl from his English class to the movies and they make out in his car till Kaner’s going to get in shit for his curfew. He goes home and rubs one out after his parents are in bed and after can’t stop thinking about Johnny and his stupid captain threats. Who the hell does he think he is? Kaner is already sick of his shit and he’s been there 2 days. They still have 8 and a half more months together before Pat goes to college and Johnny hopefully fucks off back to St Louis or somewhere where Pat will never see him again.

He manages the rest of the week. Somehow controls himself from pissing on Johnny’s car when he steals his parking spot every morning. On Friday they have a game and Saturday he’s going to get drunk and maybe (finally) laid because that’s what seniors do (except poor virgin Pat).

They win 5-0 with two goals from Toews and only one assist for Pat and he almost punches the ref for the holding penalty he’s given. Duncs gives Jonny the 1st star of the game belt before he and his girl ditch for the night. Then Seabs decides to ruin his night more and invite Johnny to come cruising with him and Pat and the Swedish kid who just laughs at everything they say and always sneaks them alcohol. 

Pat still gets his shot gun which is probably the only plus of the night.

Somehow Johnny knows so much about Swedish stuff and charms the hell out of Nickolas and then he and Seabs talk about wrestling and football and stuff Pat hates and usually makes Duncs talk about with Seabs. He barley says anything to Pat, doesn’t even chirp him when he turns up the radio to a Katy Perry song.

Seabs drops him off and he’s pissed but doesn’t say anything because tomorrow he’s going to get wasted and not have to think about Johnny.


	3. Chapter 3

All he does at the party is think about Johnny.

He does because no one will shut up about him. 

“Why didn’t we invite him he’s going to be pissed.” Seabs says when he passes Pat a beer.

Pat shrugs and then of course Sharpy buts in “Why don’t we just call him and see if he wants to come?”

So 10 minutes later he’s standing out in the cold with a beer and Sharpy while they try and call Toews. 

“Dude it’s been three calls he obviously isn’t around.” Kaner tells Sharpy when he hangs up again.

“I guess, I just feel bad. Maybe we could just go get him?”

Kaner literally shudders. He does not want to know what Johnny’s home life is like nor see how rich his family is.

Finally he thinks he’s escaped the Johnny talk but when he goes for another beer he can here Saader talking to some pretty girls all about how cool John is. Like he’s trying to get him laid or something. He’s going to literally punch him. This is his territory Johnny can’t have this too.

He ends up going home before midnight with not even the slightest buzz and still a virgin and goes to sleep. The rest of his weekend sucks just as much too. He does homework and then listens to Sharpy talk about how bad he feels on the phone for a half hour and then get’s ditched by Shawzy for Bollig. He ends up just watching the Bachelor with his sisters and wishes that Toews would just leave.

Monday morning he goes to school an hour and a half early so he can skate on the rink alone. It’s nice and good practice for him and he finally can get Johnny out of his head.  
When he gets off the ice he see’s someone watching from the stands. It’s John.

“How long have you been watching me?” He shouts up to him.

“Not that long. Like 15 minutes?” He answers before heading out. Pat goes to the locker room and he’s already there waiting for him.

“What?”

“You think about letting me be captain yet?”

Pat groans and throws his sweaty practice jersey at Johnny. “No.”

They walk to class together only because Johnny waited for him while he changed and then gave him his Gatorade. He doesn’t seem to think it was that weird that he watched Pat do skating drills for a creepy amount of time. 

It’s at lunch that something weird happens.

He and Shawzy are eating in the cafeteria with some of the hottest girls in school. He’s actually making progress getting one of their numbers though when Shawzy randomly blurts out he’s got to go talk to Tazar for a moment. Number one who the fuck is Tazar till Pat puts the two together and realizes he means Toews and then what the fuck why does he need to talk to him?

Then right after the bell for 4th period goes he bumps into Johnny who says he hasn’t seen Shawzy since 1st and has no idea what Pat’s talking about.

What the actual fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

There on a 7 game win streak and Pat’s finally getting some points again until they lose in a shootout 2-1 to Denver High. It’s Friday though and there was going to be a party either way so after he smells less like sweat he and Bicks and Bollig hop in his car and head over to Amanda’s house for her monthly ‘Get fucked up’ party.

It’s a pretty dingy basement and Pat barley knows half these people but there’s tequila and jello shots and an hour later he’s banging Amanda in a closest and he’s finally not a virgin.

He goes and tells all his buddies before he even asks Amanda for her number. There the only ones who actually knew he never had gotten laid before. They all pat him on the back and then start cat calling when Amanda comes over.

When he gets home later, drunk as hell, he passes out on the couch but wakes up an hour later when his phone starts blaring in his pocket.

“Hello?” he slurs into the speaker

“Pat? Are you drunk?”

“Who is this?”

“Johnathan. Toews.”

He groans loud enough he probably woke up both his parents “I was sleeping dick. Its 2am what do you want?”

“Um nothing. Never mind bye”

He hangs up. That was really weird. And when the hell did Johnny get his number?

They play Monday night and win 8-0 to Nashville’s team. He has a hattrick and so does Saader.

Everyone’s pumped up in the room even though they can’t go party since there’s school tomorrow. He still goes out with Crow and Shawzy to grab some food before he dumps them at home and heads to sleep. Not before saying good night to his new girlfriend though.

It’s weird though that when he gets to school the next day his spot is open. And in Physics there’s no Johnny either. He had been rather quite on Monday, didn’t chirp him at all even in the locker room.

At the end of the day he’s almost worried which is weird because he hates Toews and he should be thinking of going to his girlfriends but instead he kind of wants to know where Toews is.

He goes to Amanda’s and while she sucks a hicky on his neck he tries texting Johnny on that number he called from a few times. Nothing.

“Do you think he’s sick?” He asks pulling Amanda off his jugular “He can’t afford to be sick with the tournament next week. And like Halloween!”

She rolls her eyes and starts trying to make out again. Kaner can’t really get into it. He’s worried.

He ends up leaving earlier then he wants and meeting Sharpy to go bang on Tazer’s door. The house is a lot bigger then Pat’s, but not in like a fancier way more like taller but still pretty average looking. Johnny’s cars in the driveway which is good but after banging on the door and ringing the door bell for 10 minutes straight it doesn’t seem like he’s home.

There about to leave when a guy around there age comes jogging up. 

“You looking for that Toews kid?” He asks

“Yeah” Sharpy says “You know him? He around or...”

“He was earlier and then some guy came in his fancy ass Mercedes and picked him up his parents were pretty pissed when I told them and no one’s been home since.”

“So you’re saying he ran away?” Sharpy asks

“I’m not saying he did, but it sure looked like it.” The guy replied “By the way I’m Kris.”

“Pat, this is Sharpy. You go to school around here?”

“Nah, school’s lame. I’m home schooled but not really. Just to pass my classes mostly. You know if you want you could come hang inside if you want to wait awhile and see if he comes home.”

So they end up hanging with this Kris kid for almost 4 hours waiting till Johnny comes home, which he doesn’t and then his mom kicks them out at 10pm so they call it quits.

“Guess will see tomorrow.” He tells Sharpy when he drops him off. He’s still worried and doesn’t sleep well.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawzy starts acting weird after Johnny comes back. Which is weird because Shawzy isn’t usually quiet but now he is all of a sudden and Pat’s scared he’s dying or something.

Toews tells them all he just had the flu, which he and Sharpy don’t believe but let it slide for now. He decides he’ll try and ask him at the tournament this weekend, since there stuck rooming together.

He sleeps the whole bus ride and only drools on Johnny a little but he doesn’t say anything. He smiles which is weird because since when are they friends?

They all get dinner once there in Denver. It’s an awesome night beside the fact his girl friend keeps telling him how board she is and if he was there all the dirty things they could be doing.

They go back to the room and once he and Johnny both shower they watch TV (Which John picks and it sucks because who wants to watch house hunter there 17!) but then he gets a text from that Kris kid which makes him remember the task.

“You weren’t sick on Tuesday.”

“Yes I was...”

“No... We went to your house and banging on your door until your neighbor told us you left with some guy. What gives?”

Johnny freezes in his bed “None of your business. Drop it.”

“Whoa chill sorry.”

“Whatever, can we just leave it?”

He seems extremely tense. That’s not what Kaner expected. He expected him to say he sneaked out while sick with a friend but now it does seem like he was trying to run away.

He tells Sharpy in the morning while there lacing up there skates for the first game. Tazer’s in the bathroom so he knows he’s okay and Sharpy and him start making their assumptions and then of course Seabs here’s and wants to join so they let him in.

“Wow who knew Captain Serious had a rebellious side.” Seabs comments

“Captain Serious? He’s not even captain!” Kaner tells him

“Me and Bicks made it up in History when he wouldn’t laugh at any of our jokes.”

It’s pretty true Johnny’s sense of humor sucks compared to the rest of the team. 

They win the first two games against Edmonton and Calgary’s teams 3-1 and 6-2 respectively, Kaner getting 2 goals in game 1 and 1 goal and an assist on Shawzy’s goal in game 2. After they get some time off before they play Minnesota at 7pm. Toews wants to stay and watch Detroit play Arizona’s team so he changes his plans to go watch sports center to listening to him critique other teams play for the rest of his afternoon.

After they beat Minnesota’s team 1-0 with the goal from Toews he and Shawzy go back to the room. Toews says he has to do something but doesn’t say what so he leaves it. He doesn’t want to start something again.

There sitting there watching Blackhawk highlights when Shawzy drops the bomb on him.

“I kissed Brandon.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters start getting longer here. Please enjoy.

“Wait what?!”

“I uh... I kind of think I might be gay...” Shawzy mumbles looking down and trying not to look at Pat’s reaction.

“Since when? I thought you were totally into Hammer’s sister?”

Andrew shrugs. He doesn’t really seem happy about his new discovery which is new to Pat since Saader seemed overjoyed when he decided he was gay.

“Dude, we’re not going to judge you.” He says

“I know it’s just weird. I don’t think Brandon’s parents were thrilled when they caught us.”

“Well that’s their problem. If you two want to date or whatever do whatever you want it’s only one more year and were off to collage so.”

That seems to ease the tension a bit “Thanks.” Shawzy says looking at him again finally.

He can’t sleep that night. Not because he can here Duncs snoring in the next room but because his best friend just told him he was into dudes. It’s not that part which bugs him it’s the fact that it was just out of the blue.

Or was it

Bollig and he use to flirt on Facebook all the time since he moved here. And he used to buy him food all the time, and other stuff like video games when he was low on dough.  
Tazar once offered to buy him gloves so he would shut up.

Why is he thinking of Tazar?

They only play once against Iowa the next day. They win 4-3 in overtime. Everyone keeps smacking him and congratulating him and then everyone goes their separate ways to explore the rest of Denver. He see’s Bollig and Shaw leave together and doesn’t say anything but Tazer notices.

“You know?”

There the only two left in the room.

“Wait Shawzy told you?”

Toews looks kind of nervous “Well uh yeah he talked to me about it.”

“Why you though?”

He shrugs and then changes the subject to the rest of their afternoon. “I wanna go site seeing want to come?”

So they go look at cool Denver stuff, get lunch and then ride a gondola. It’s pretty sick.

He gets pizza for dinner with Toews and Crow and then ditches to have phone sex with his girlfriend and then he falls asleep watching baseball.


	7. Chapter 7

They win the tournament on Sunday beating Denver 11-1, St Louis 3-0 and Rockford 2-1. Pat get’s 4 goals and 2 assists in the three games.

Johnny seems really happy when they beat St Louis. He even hugs Pat after both their goals. His buddy, Broshie(?) Seems pissed, especially when he breaks his stick and makes a scene at the end.

They hop on the bus right after. He’s sitting next to Seabs playing angry birds when Sharpy shouts “Where’s Toe-ez?”

He comes running onto the bus on cue, looking rushed and blushing.

“Wow Captain serious is late?” Seabs snorts. He smacks his knee with his stick. Seabs throws his phone at him.

Halloween is the upcoming Friday. They get drunk in slutty costumes at Pat’s with their hot girls and dance like idiots.

Johnny comes alone. Pat didn’t want to invite him but Crow said they had to.

He comes as a fucking hockey team captain.

“Wow you’re so creative.” Bicks says when there watching Carbomb attempt a keg stand.

Pat doesn’t get laid but he gets some good make out action and then falls asleep in his bed with Shawzy. When he goes downstairs in the morning he sees’s Toews and Seabs stayed the night too, being responsible and not drunk driving, and his mom making them hangover pancakes.

He and Johnny keep making weird eye contact which is weird though. He doesn’t think anything of it though and writes a big C on his pancake and makes Seabs take a picture.


	8. Chapter 8

In November they go 8-0-1 and Pat’s on a 9 game point streak going into December. He and his sister are putting up the Christmas tree before he goes to tutor that Kris Versteeg kid in psychology, because their friends now no matter what Johnny says, when he starts getting a ton of texts. He grabs his phone off the table and his mouth literally drops open.

Did you know Johnny’s gay?! – Versteeg  
PAT, TAZAR HAS A BOYFRIEND – Sharpy  
OMG I JUST SAW TAZAR KISS A DUDE? – Duncs  
That’s TJ OSHIE!!!!!! – Bickell

Well.

When he gets to Kris’ he’s sitting in the window watching the Toews’ household through binoculars’.

“Man you do not get out much.” Kaner chirps as Kris shows him the photo he took on his phone. It is that Broshie guy, there kissing right in the driveway. Kaner doesn’t feel good like he did when Shawzy said he kissed Brandon.

Marian Hossa comes to practice that Monday to see how his teams doing. He skates with Pat and tells him how awesome collage hockey is and how he has to come to his school so they can play together again. The whole time Pat just wants to talk to Johnny.

Amanda starts getting pissed with how little time they see each other. He can’t help it. He rather sit in the Versteeg living room and watching Johnny through binoculars do his homework and talk on the phone. Broshie doesn’t come back that week but Mrs. Versteeg makes them cinnamon buns on Friday.

He convinces Johnny to be his partner for a physics project the next week. Sharpy and Shawzy both seemed confused but go work together instead. Johnny snorts, they both decide it’s a lost cause and they hope they’ll be happy with their 50%.

He and Johnny are ‘working’ (playing NHL in his room and eating left over cinnamon buns) when he decides to ask.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”  
Johnny almost chokes to death on his bun.

“Sorry” Pat says thumping him on the back a few times “Just, your neighbor Kris saw you kiss your Yoshie friend and I’m not going to judge you because I guess were kind of friends and...”

“If you tell anyone else I’ll punch all your teeth out.”

“Promise”

Johnny takes a deep breath “We moved here because my mom found out I was gay and she didn’t want me dating TJ anymore.”

“Oh.” 

“And then he stole his older brothers car and drove here to tell me he loved me so were still dating but my mom thinks I ended things.”

Kaner nods 

“And I found Shawzy crying in the dressing room after he kissed Bollig so he told me what happened and I gave him the best advice so that’s why we were kind of hanging out and he said not to tell you till he did his self.”

So Pat has 3 gay friends now. Cool.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally where things start getting juicy. Hope everyone is enjoying

For Christmas the Kane’s go skiing and when he gets back he finds out his idiot best friend broke his arm jumping out of a tree.

Tazar and he go see Andrew in the hospital. His cast is blue, because they didn’t have red to match their jerseys, even though he’s probably out for awhile. They stay and listen to the exciting story of their ex classmate and teammate Nick Leddy giving him 50 bucks to get his sisters cat out of a tree and how instead of climbing down he thought jumping would work.

Leddy moved to New York after his parents caught him smoking pot with Brandon Saad. Everyone knew Saad was probably convinced him to get him so they could make out since Brandon had been into him since grade 9.

He’s supposed to go out with Amanda for New Year’s but he’s having second thoughts. It’s 3:30 on December 31st and he’s playing GTA while Shawzy and his poor arm watch. He would rather just chill tonight, doesn’t really want to deal with her bitching so he makes up that he’s sick and he and Shawzy watch movies and drink his dad’s crappy beer till midnight. Bollig comes by just before so they can have their stupid kiss and then bolts with Saad and Sharpy back to Scott Darling party.

On New Year’s Day he and his dad watch the winter classic and then Johnny takes him to the movies because he’s an awesome friend.   
“So how’s your boyfriend” Pat asks being the little shit he is.

Johnny doesn’t answer. They pull up at the theater and he stops the car engine.

“Broke up.”

“What when?”

“Last night. He cheated on me. Don’t want to talk about it it’s for the best anyways.”

He can tell John’s upset. He thinks he cheers him up a little when he does his commentary during the movie. Johnny shoves him and laughs quietly so no one throws them out.

They go back to Pat’s and his mom makes extra so John can stay and after they go upstairs and play WFC till midnight and then Johnny decides he’s spending the night so Pat helps him get set up in the guest room.

“Your families pretty cool. I’m not allowed to have other dudes stay over.”

“Well if I was gay my mom might not be as open to letting your hot ass stay here.” Pat jokes. Johnny snorts

They say there good nights and go to sleep.

They go back to school the next Monday and Pat’s excited because they play St Louis today and he wants to punch Sochi (?) In the face even though he probably can’t.  
“Yo Pat?” He turns around and sees Johnny running down the stairs to catch up with him. They walk to physics together and then sit together and work together like friends do but then at lunch Johnny asks if he wants to get lunch just the two of them and Sharpy winks at them and,

Is Johnny asking him out?


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda and Pat break up at 3am on the side of the road on the highway on their way home from post prom.

On January 5th TJ Oshie and he got into a scrap during the game and both were given a one game suspension. After that Johnny and him stopped talking for almost two weeks before on January 15th he asked Pat for advice on if he can bring a guy to prom and not have people freak out.

The year before Saader came out 2 weeks before prom last year but came by himself to prom and somehow won prom king. He tells Johnny so.

“Well, see that’s the thing... Brandon wants to go with me.”

Kaner is actually in shock. He thought that maybe Johnny was into him... even though he doesn’t want to be with Johnny... per-say... just now he’s pissed because he got rid of ‘Broshie’ and now man child is trying to fuck him over.

“Well everyone knows he’s gay so if you want everyone to know that you are...”

“Oh yeah... maybe not then, don’t want my parents to pull me out here to eh?” He says and turns around and walks away down the hallway.

For the rest of the weekend Pat hangs with Amanda, almost trying to rub it in Johnny’s face. They go shopping for prom and then get coffee and then go back to her place and bang and then on Sunday they watch hockey and make out till his mom makes him come home and clean his room.

Sharpy tells him Monday all about this gorgeous girl names Abby he’s bringing to prom. She’s from the other high school in their neighborhood, the one for the dumber kids with less of a want to be at school. Abby goes there because it’s closer for her to walk since she can’t afford a car Sharpy says.

“I’m glad the sharp shooter finally found a girlfriend.” Shawzy says when he walks into physics.

“You going to come to prom?” Pat asks, pointing at the cast. Shawzy hasn’t been out much since he broke it. Just to school and to watch practices or to go to Bollig’s.

Shawzy shrugs. Another reason he may not want to go is because he doesn’t want to come single but he doesn’t want everyone to know he’s gay. Kaner understands it just sucks that his best friend won’t be at their last prom.

The prom is okay. It’s better because Johnny doesn’t bring Saader. Actually Saader comes with this fucking model looking guy he introduces as Ben Smith. He’s younger than them by a year but he seems pretty cool, and buff as fuck.

Tazar and he end up hanging out a lot more then he and Amanda. Partly because she and her friends want to take 1000 pictures together but also because Johnny keeps making jokes about everyone’s dancing that make Pat sputter his pop everywhere. She seems a little annoyed but Pat can’t really force himself to care. Tazar is a lot more fun than his nagging girl friend. Maybe he understands why all his friends are into dudes instead of girls a little better now.

Hammer comes over to where the group’s tables are about 2 hours in and announces there’s an out of town ‘post prom’ party and one of the honor student’s houses. Everyone’s down and they start slowly piling out of the gym and into their cars to drive 50 minutes to get drunk on someone’s acreage that they probably don’t even really know. Amanda keeps complaining on the way there that they should just go back to her place and drink her tequila and bang but Pat wants to go because Johnny went and he was enjoying himself.

Saader and Smith show up around midnight and he announces he was renamed prom king and then he starts heading to the nearest alcohol resource. He and Johnny are drinking cheap beer in the kitchen with Duncs and his girl Kelly Rae while little freshmen Trevor Van Reimsdyk is digging through the fried trying to solve his munchies.

At 2am ish he’s ready to leave finally and when he goes to find Amanda he stumbles to the spare bedroom where he finds Johnny making out with some blonde.

“HEY!” Pat yells when he realizes what he seeing

“What Pat?” Johnny says when he pushes her off. He looks confused, Pat feels confused. “Seriously Pat, you okay?”

He slowly backs out of the room because he doesn’t know what to say.

And that brings them here. To Amanda excusing him of being gay and into Johnny and him not knowing how to say he isn’t because,

He is.


	11. Chapter 11

John and he play Mario kart all weekend at the Toews’. He has went over there to talk to him but of course his mother was home and he didn’t want to start something so he lied just said he wanted to hang out. And then the next day he tries again and she’s still there. Can’t she go to the store or something?

On Monday everyone sort of finds out on their own. Amanda probably told a lot of people but it doesn’t seem like she said anything about the gay part. Johnny asks why he didn’t tell him and he lies and says he forgot.

After practice Johnny offers to take him for dinner and it’s not like he can pass up free food.

It’s a good night. Johnny makes him laugh lots and they talk hockey and about themselves and it feels very date like but Pat doesn’t say anything. Then after Johnny holds the door for him and walks him to his door after. No one’s home so Pat has to fish out his key and when he looks up to say goodbye to Johnny he leans in and kisses Pat on the mouth like he should and it’s perfect.

The next day at school Pat tells Sharpy to piss off at lunch and he and Johnny drive to Burger King and pig out even though they shouldn’t because this is definitely not on their diet plans but they have fun and after Johnny kisses him in the car before they go back into the school. In Pat’s psychology class he gets a few weird looks from some of Amanda’s friends, which is weird. He and Bicks are working on their assignment, Hammer still trying to translate it, when he gets a text from Sharpy.

S: Are you and Jonny dating?

P: Uh what? Who told you that?

S: Seabs says his girl heard from one of her friends that you and Johnny kissed yesterday and now everyone thinks you’re dating

Who the hell saw them kissing?

After school he goes to Kris’ and starts banging on the door.

“Whoa chill man it’s not like I’m never home. What’s up?”

“You know stuff right?”

“Lots, why?”

So Kris finds on facebook a tiny blurry picture of him and Johnny kissing on his doorstep. They can’t find who posted it because it’s on a page and not someone’s personal profile. Kris hacks it and takes it down sp no one else can see it. Especially Johnny or his parents.

“So are you two dating?” Sharpy asks on the phone that night “Because I won’t tell anyone if you are.”

“I don’t know. We’ve kissed a few times and went on like a date and stuff but he never really said.”

“Just ask it can’t be that hard.”

They disconnect and Pat groans. It really can’t be but still.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some Teuvo cause he's such a cutie :) Enjoy

“So how come your home schooled again?” Pat asks as they lace up there skates. There skating on the little ice rink outside at the park by Pat’s sisters elementary school.

“I just don’t like teachers and people so I just didn’t want to go to public school and I’m not catholic so I can’t do the church school way so I just decided to get home schooled.”

It’s him, Steeger, Seabs, Duncs, Bicks, Sharpy and Crow. Steeger’s actually pretty good even though he hasn’t played on a hockey team in his whole life. He says he’s just not a people person even though he seems to get along good with everyone of Pat’s friends.

“Nice shot kid.” Crow says when he scores on him for the third time of the afternoon. “You should join our team.”

“Don’t I have to go to your school to do that?” He asks

“Yeah,”

“Then probably not” Kris replies and shots the puck past Crow again.

“You sure ‘cause your one of the only people we’ve ever seen shoot a puck past Crow. You’ve obviously got talent.” Seabs tells him. Kris looks a little shocked, like he’s not used to compliments or something.

They play till their fingers almost fall off from the cold and then go their separate ways. Pat goes over to Shawzy’s to check on the poor boy and his poor arm.

“Only 3 weeks left and I can come back.” He tells Pat while there flipping through hockey games trying to pick between HawksvsCanadiens or LeafsvsSabres.

“It’d be nice if you would hurry that healing up so I could get my liney back.”

“What you don’t like playing with that Finish kid. Teuvo or whatever?”

“He always stares at Johnny and it bugs me.”

“Anyone who stares at Johnny bugs you. You two dating yet?”

No. Because Pat’s a chick shit who can’t just ask if they are or not. It’s almost Valentine’s day and frankly he doesn’t want to spend it alone again so he needs to get his act together.

“How did you know if you and Brandon were dating?”

“We kissed and then he said he had feelings for me before we kissed again.”

“Wow thanks that really helps.” Pat grumps, slouching into the couch more.

That night he can’t sleep because he can’t stop debating how to ask. He gives up though and just sends Johnny a text. Its 1am so he’s sure he won’t get it right away but at least he can fall asleep after that.

He wakes up and 10 am and grabs his phone to check for any reply.

J: Of course we are I thought you knew that

P: I just wasn’t sure, shut up

He’s a tiny bit embarrassed now but at least he and Johnny are dating now.


	13. Chapter 13

They go on a huge losing streak after Valentine’s Day, going 0-4-1. He’s worried because he’s doing everything right and so is everyone else and what if he can’t be captain.

“Maybe you should be our captain.” He tells Johnny while there watching TV in Pat’s basement.

“Shut up Pat I’m not taking it now.”

Pat’s kind of confused with what that means but then Two and a Half Men comes on and it grabs his attention away.

On Thursday Johnny comes over to work on homework when Pat’s dad brings him a letter from another collage asking him to come there. He’s gotten a few intriguing ones but he knows he wants to stay here for school. And go play with Hossa again next year.

“Where are you planning on going?” He asks Johnny once his dad closes his bedroom door.

“For collage? Probably back to Winnipeg.” Johnny answers, not even looking back from his binder.

Winnipeg? Johnny’s from Winnipeg? In Canada?

“Since when are you from Canada I thought you were from St Louis?”

“No we moved there when I was in grade 7 for my dad’s work. I’m from Winnipeg really.”

“Oh,” Pat’s kind of sad now. He thought Johnny would stay here or at least just to St Louis not all the fucking way to Winnipeg.

They lose on Friday again to Rockford, who was also on a losing streak so it doesn’t make them feel great. Its 5-2, Pat has 4 penalty minutes and Johnny 2. At least Shawzy got a goal after not scoring since his return.

The next day they get on a bus and drive to a 3 game tournament in St John, Manitoba. It’s cold as fuck how does Johnny want to live here?

There about half way there when Shawzy wakes him up from his day dreaming “Did your parents get mad when you told them about Johnny?”

“About Johnny what?” Duncs asks from across the aisle

“Nothing go back to sleep.” Shawzy says, he shrugs and turns his head to indeed go back to sleep “But actually what did they say because I’m extremely scare to tell my mom but Brandon wants to spend our summer together this year so I was going to bring him with us to the lake but I should probably tell them were dating right?”

“God you ramble too much.” Pat replies

“Have you told your parents? Shawzy asks a little concerned

Pat shakes his head. He almost did before they left but he just doesn’t know what to say. He’s bad with his words and stuff.

They win all 3 games on Saturday and Sunday and before they leave Johnny and Pat sleep together for their first time which is awesome even though Carbomb asks him about his hickey about 9 times on the bus home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING! SOME SLIGHTLY HOMOPHOBIC LANGUE

Kris Versteeg registers at their school that Monday and joins there team for practice on Tuesday. He does pretty good and seems to be getting along with everyone.

“I find it weird that you two met while you were stalking me.” Johnny says when they’ve stopped for a drink. “Like how is this how you make friends?”

“Shut up he’s a good guy.” Pat says and when they go to head back Steeger’s beat Crow for the 3rd time today. He’s got a fucking beauty shot.

Later that week Steeger gets suspended for punching Carbomb in the face.

Well that’s not the whole story.

They’re eating lunch that Friday, he Steeger and Shawzy when Carbomb comes strutting through the cafeteria and up to them.

“Dude I didn’t know you were a queer?”

He’s not really sure if he’s talking to him or Shawzy but what “Excuse me?”

“Dude someone just told me you and Toews are fucking what the fuck?”

And Steeger just gets up and socks him and the face so hard he loses 4 teeth.

The principal, Mr. Bowman, doesn’t really care that Steeger did it in defense he just doesn’t want his school to look bad. Steeger’s mom doesn’t even seem mad and Shawzy hugs him and says thanks before she takes him home.

Carbomb get’s kicked off the team when coach hears what happened. He says that’s unacceptable and intolerable. Shawzy’s kind of worried the rest of the day though because now everyone knows he’s gay and he doesn’t want to get his ass kicked and what if Bollig’s mom finds out there still dating. Kaner has to calm him down and even makes him breathe into a paper bag in the bathroom before 5ht period.

When he and John get home though the Toews parents and the Kane parents are sitting in his living room.

“Oh shit.” John mumbles when he catches a glimpse of their expressions.

So it turns out the person who caught them kissing what TJ Oshie. Pat’s not sure why but he somehow did and told Tazar’s parents so they would try and break Pat and him up. What Pat didn’t expect though was how his dad started getting defensive about Johnny and him and started telling them to stick it and let them date. Mrs. Toews looked so befuddled that she might pass out. His dad did not seem to want Johnny taken away from Pat.

The Toews stay for supper and it’s supper awkward because Johnny and him usually watch hockey in the living room while they eat and now there all awkwardly sitting at a table while his mom and dad make small talk with Mr. Toews and his sisters quietly giggle every time Johnny and Pat look at each other. Well, until Pat kicks Erica in the foot and they all take the hint.

Johnny isn’t allowed to sleep over of course which sucks because they were going to stay up late and watch movies and more importantly cuddle.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His mom says when he’s helping her unload the dishwasher “You know I love you no matter what.”

“I know I just didn’t want to make things awkward and stuff.”

“Don’t worry honey everything will be okay.” She tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone is okay with the word(s) i used. Sorry if it was to harsh


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter

Versteeg is allowed to come back to school on Tuesday and he gets bumped up to the top line with Kaner and Tazar. They win their game 6-0 with 2 goals from Sharpy and 2 from Kaner and 1 from Steeger and Duncs. Johnny has 5 assists though and is all pumped up so they park their car in some alley and go at it till Johnny’s curfew and then go home.

Saader breaks his nose during their game on Wednesday, a 3-0 win, and can’t come to their tournament over the weekend in Denver.

“How come Denver holds all these things why can’t Chicago ever?” Sharpy shouts from his seat.

“You’re just pissed because your girlfriend’s parents are out of town and now so are you.” Seabs shouts back. Everyone starts laughing

“So what about you Steeger you got a gal?” Sharpy asks

“Nope.”

“A guy?”

“Nope.”

“Man you are super secretive. Are you into like animal sex or something?” Sharpy says

“Why do you want to have it with me or something?” Steeger chirps back and everyone starts bugging Sharpy again. Pat loves his team.

When they’re supposed to be sleeping that night but really still up talking, Johnny tells Pat he loves him. Pat’s never said that to anyone but his mom and sisters and dad and grandpa. He should say it back because he loves Johnny but he can’t fucking get it out.

The next day Johnny’s mad and he knows its cause he didn’t say it back. Shawzy always says he loves Brandon why can’t he just say it once!

There on their way to the game when he catches something.

“Isn’t that Ben Smith?” He says pointing at the guy practically humping some girl against a tree.

“Holy shit it is!” Shawzy screams startling everyone except the two.

“We need to tell Saader right? Like we should probably tell Saader” Steeger says

Sharpy takes a picture and sends it without a caption. After the game he sees’s it’s been seen but no reply.

“Like what a fucking asshole.” Pat says later while he’s changing into his PJ’s. Johnny’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth, still kind of pissed. He spits and then comes over to Pat.

“I would never cheat on you, I hope you know that.”

“I know. I would never do that to you either.”

“Good.” Johnny says smiling.

When they get back from Denver there top of their high school division in the standings. It’s nice but Pat’s not really feeling it at school. Everyone’s kind of been weird to him since they found out he was gay. He doesn’t want to let it bother him but going from being super popular to judged sucks.

Saader doesn’t want to break up with Smith. He keeps telling Brandon that it was a mistake and that he’s sorry but Shawzy and Pat doesn’t really believe him. Then he skips school for a whole week and people get even more worried.

“Wow doesn’t this feel familiar.” Sharpy says as he and Steeger and Pat bang on Saader’s front door “When’s this creepy neighbor kid going to come out?” Steeger punches him in the arm.

Finally the door opens

“Oh hey guys.” Saader greets with a smile “What’s wrong you all look so sad. Excpet Steeger, his face doesn’t really have any emotions.”

“HEY”

“Were here because you’ve missed school for a week, and we know it’s not your nose because it’s healed by now. What gives” Pat says barging in the front door.

“I tried to run away to New York to live with Leddy.”

He tells them how he sold all the pot he could find to freshman to make money for a plane ticket and then how his dad caught him at the airport and made him come home and paid him not to leave until he graduated so his mother wouldn’t cry. And then how he almost was going to try and OD until he realized it wasn’t worth it.

“Dude just because one asshole fucked you over and you can’t be with the one you love doesn’t mean you should try and kill yourself! That’s awful!” Steeger shouts at him.

“I know I just was pretty upset.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to kill yourself.”

So Brandon comes back to school the next day. Steeger seems pretty upset with the whole ‘tried to OD’ thing. This is weird because Pat was pretty sure he smoked pot too, from the smell of his room anyways.

Johnny decides they should keep an eye on him during school though and elects to watch him on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Steeger decides he will Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

“It that bad?” Teuvo asks when there discussing it in the locker room.

“Yes.” Steeger tells him “So if you see anything suspicious tell us.”


	16. Chapter 16

Playoffs start on April 2nd. Pat goes to his first collage orientation on March 30th. It’s at Chicago’s #1 hockey school, the one Hossa went to. Seabs and Duncs come as well, even though they aren’t granted to get in like Patrick is. Pat invited Steeger too but he says he isn’t going to collage since he’s sure his DJ career will take of once he’s legal to play in bars.

It’s a pretty nice school, the rinks amazing and they actually have a class called Hockey History.

Pat’s confused though when he’s looking at the team roster/stats page outside the coaches office that Hossa’s name isn’t on it.

“I though he made their team?” He asks Seabs after showing him. Duncs kind of wandered off when they weren’t looking so the guide went to find him.

“Maybe he got cut?” Seabs questions. Weird.

They win their first playoff game against Dallas, Texas High School, 7-2 with 2 goals and 2 assists for Pat and 2 goals and 4 assists for Saader and a 50 save shutout for Crow. Since it’s a Thursday they can’t get drunk but Pat’s dad sneaks a few beers out to the garage for them when his mother’s not looking.

“Nice win boys, and too many more.” Sharpy says as they all clink glasses

“To the finals baby!” Crow shouts loud enough to wake his sisters upstairs. Pat smacks him in the head.

They beat Dallas again on Saturday 2-1 in overtime with the goal from Teuvo. He’s only here on his exchange program till the end of the tournament so it’s pretty good for him. This time they all go get hammered at Bollig’s. He’s not wasted but pretty buzzed when he finds Steeger and Saader sitting on the floor in the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. Normally at parties only sad people sit on bathroom floors.

“Nothing.” Kris says getting up and leaving. Saader looks a little in shock still though.

“You going to tell me or no?” He asks. Saader shakes his head. “Okay then.” And he leaves him alone in the bathroom.

On Monday Steeger pulls him into the bathroom before 1st period.

“Look I thought maybe I should tell you what happened at the party the other night.”

“Okay, you don’t have to though.”

“I know I just thought I should because you’re my friend now and stuff and people are supposed to talk to people.”

“Okay...”

Kris takes a deep breath “I was home schooled because in grade 8 I tried to starve myself to death because I thought none of the girls liked me because I was too fat and then I thought it was helping me in hockey and then I was in the hospital for 4 months and I didn’t want Saader to end up like me, hiding and not having any friends except the ones you make up cause you’re so lonely.”

“Holy shit man.”

“I know.”

Kaner hugs him. Because their friends and that’s what friends do.

“When we went skating that day at the park that was the first time I had been skating since I passed out at practice from starvation that day and it felt so good to be back and I just wanted to do it again and you guys liked me and it was so nice to be liked.”

“Is this why your mom always tries to shove so much food down my throat?”

The both laugh because Mrs. Versteeg definitely spoils her son and friends with baked goods all the time.

Pat promises not to tell anyone, even Johnny.

He also starts to notice how much different his life has changed, wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm just finishing chapter 10 of the Black & Gold Sequel and then what should I start? It's either going in a Carter/Richards direction or a Hawks. Let me know if you have feed back


	17. Chapter 17

“I didn’t lie to you!”

“You did though because you are not on that roster!”

Hossa comes to practice to watch them the next day and after their done Pat decides he’s going to confront him about the lying.

“Maybe it’s an old page?”

“No it was the right page Hoss! Why did you lie you could have just told me?”

Toews takes that moment to interrupt them “Hey, uh Pat, sorry but are you going to change or-“

“Just a second Johnny,” He says turning back to Hossa “Did you even try out?”

“YES!” Marian shouts “I didn’t make the team because I’m not a big hot shot like the Oduya’s or the Richards. I tried so hard and they cut my ass after two preseason games. That’s why I’ve been trying to get you to come. I thought that if people knew big shot Pat Kane was my friend they would let me join the team and you would never find out.”

Pat’s so betrayed he just turns and walks away. Johnny follows of course.

“You okay? You need anything sweet heart?”

“Just go away Johnny.”

He goes home and lies on his bed staring at the roof till his mom brings up his supper and makes him sit up while he eats. He tells her what happened and how now he doesn’t want to go to that collage now and he’s scared Johnny’s mad at him.

She says he should talk to Johnny first because that will make him feel better.

He drives over there and bangs on the door for like ever before going to see if Steeger knows.

“He’s not home sweetie.” Mrs. Versteeg tells him. “Isn’t that so weird? My son is out with friends.”

So now Pat’s super confused because no Johnny and no Kris and when he calls Sharpy and Shawzy he gets no answer either.

He goes to the school rink because no one’s going to be there and he can shoot pucks angrily till he lets it all out. When he walks out though Johnny’s there, with Kris and Sharpy and Shawzy.

“What the hell?” He shouts drawing their attention

“Oh hey I thought you’d eventually show up.” Johnny says shooting the puck and skating over to the bench and Pat.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I knew you were mad and when you’re mad you like to take it out on someone or something so I thought if you couldn’t find me at home you’d come here to bully the net with that wicked slap shot of yours. I thought I could keep you company.”

“Why are they here?”

“Well I saw Kris watching me from his window and invited him and Sharpy and Shawzy are just always around so.”

It’s a pretty amazing thing for him to do. They play 2 on 2 while Sharpy plays ref and gives Johnny penalties for staring at Pat’s ass to long. After when Johnny and he are kissing good bye at his car he thinks of the perfect way to end the night.

“I love you too.” He tells Johnny


	18. Chapter 18

They finish the series against Dallas 4-0 and then have to fly to Nashville for the second round, which is sick because they miss a whole week of school. His English teacher gives him a huge essay to write while there gone though. It kind of sucks but Johnny helps him do most of it while there on the plane.

When they arrive at the airport Nick Leddy surprises Saader even though it’s not even Spring break yet but it’s not like they care. He forces Sharpy to come hang with him and Shawzy so they can have the room to themselves so they can make out. The three end up going shopping and he laughs his ass off at Sharpy dressing like a cowboy and sends like 8 pictures to Abby to piss him off.

They win the game the next day 5-0 and then the team goes out for dinner which Saader skips of course.

“So let’s say we beat Nashville, who would we play then?” Crow asks while there all browsing there menu’s at Moxie’s.

“Why would you jinx something like that?” Seabs asks smacking him arm. “And before you ask Teuvo that means bad luck.”

Teuvo nods happily. “We always win though.”

“You guys are cursing us.” Duncs groans.

Pat pulls out his phone to look at the schedule he wrote in his notes. “Winnipeg or St Louis, and then whoever probably OKC in the finals, like last year.”

OKC beat them in 4 games last year, outscored them 20-4 and it was embarrassing as hell. It’s the worst they ever did in the finals. Usually they got it to game 7 but last year sucked and this year could be worse if OKC still has there scoring weapons.

After supper they go back to their room and watch WHL hockey instead of NHL for a change. It’s kind of odd because Johnny usually isn’t into stuff like that; it isn’t interesting enough for him.

“Do you think St Louis or Winnipeg is going to advance?” he mumbles while Pat’s trying to find his slippers.

He shrugs. St Louis sucked last year (no offence Johnny) and now there actually past the first round, Winnipeg made it to the second round last year and got there asses handed to them by their team, Crow getting 2 shutouts and Saader 6 points in game 5.

“I just really don’t want to lose to my old team...”

“Why would we lose?”

“I don’t know, stuff happens like that sometimes. Would suck is all.”

They sit in silence for awhile when Pat finally speaks up “Were going to go to the final, win or lose were at least going that far. Then were going to go home and graduate and have an awesome summer.”

“How though? You’re going to be in Chicago and I’ll be all the way in Winnipeg and everyone’s going their separate ways and I’ll never see you anymore.”

“I don’t want to go to college with Hossa, so no I’m not staying in Chicago.”

“Pat...”

“He was going to use me I don’t want to be used. I’ll go with Sharpy to Philadelphia if I have to. Even if it means rooming with that French kid Claude or whatever.”

He turns over and decides he’s going to bed. Johnny watches till the next commercial and does the same.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty straight forward a filler. Hope it's not to boring

They fly to St Louis only an hour after beating Nashville in game 7 3-2. Everyone’s pumped up, even if there spring break just got canceled to go play hockey. The only one who’s possibly sleeping is Duncs, and that’s only because he played 33 minutes tonight. What a trooper.

Shawzy gets a little homesick when they travel. It’s weird because he’s never like that at home. Bollig’s doing the best he can but Shawzy get’s up as soon as the seatbelt sign is off and drags Pat to the bathroom where he almost barfs twice and then starts crying.

“How the hell am I going to do collage next year man?” He asks between sobs. Pat was sure he would be okay; he hasn’t had a panic attack since September when they were playing in Vancouver for a weekend.

“Just think about how awesome this is dude? Were almost at the finals! Even if we have to play the ‘Broshie’ Blues first.”

Shawzy snorts “I guess. I’m going to kick his ass for you yeah know.” Kaner snorts at that one.

He ends up falling asleep on the bathroom floor using Kaner’s hoodie as a pillow while Kaner fiddles with his phone. They stay in the cheapest hotel ever in St Louis. There isn’t even heating so they freeze there balls off. Steeger and Saader make Johnny let them come sleep in there room since Saader somehow got the air conditioning stuck on.

“You’re an idiot I can’t believe we have to sleep in there every night!” Steeger shouts at him at breakfast the next day. “See this is why I’m home schooled!”

“Yeah and the fact you can sleep in, skip school without being marked absent, play video games while watching a pre cal tutorial, you know all that good stuff.” Bicks says. Steeger shoves him right out of his chair.

Oshie is waiting outside their locker room when they arrive. Kaner spits on his shoe before Johnny shoves him in so they can talk. Kaner tries to listen at the door but coach makes him go change.

“I’m sure it isn’t that important Peeks.” Sharpy says smacking him in the ass with his towel.

“Wow that’s an awful nickname. You’re losing your touch old man.” Kaner chrips

“Only by 6 months Peek-a-Boo.”

Johnny comes back in looking pissed off and won’t talk to anyone. Pat’s mad that he’s mad so there both on edge. They start the game good until Shawzy takes a penalty for trying to fight Oshie and then Bollig for trying to fight there other scorer Tarasanko or some Russian freak.

They get all the way to the third playing there game when Backes scores. Then there’s 5:35 left in the period and time runs out before they can even pull their goalie and there down in the series 1-0.

Johnny won’t come back to the room; he wants to go talk to his old team. Kaner so pissed he breaks there TV remote, throwing it against the wall when he gets back to the room. Then he calls his mom and sisters before he goes to bed at 8:30.

He feels someone crawl into bed at 2am who he assumes is Johnny.

“Sorry, went to my old house for awhile.” He says, kissing Pat’s cheek when he notices he’s awake.

“Why?”

Johnny doesn’t say anything and then there both asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Johnny won’t tell him why he’s being weird but after they win game 2 he loosens up a bit. He still won’t talk but when Steeger breaks into the mini bar in their hotel room he drinks a little more than one beer.

“So if you’re not going to collage what the hell are you going to make money off of?” Shawzy asks Steeger. He’s probably the drunkest of the six of them, of course.

“I wanna be a DJ, or like a rapper or something.”

“Nice man.” Bollig says, fist pounding him.

“Says you your going to be a kick ass chef man.” Steeger tells him

Pat feels a little weird. He has no idea what he’s doing after collage let alone after high school now. He wants to play hockey still. Maybe he can coach or something?

“What about Captain Serious over here?” Brandon asks

“Probably be like a referee or something.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t know. I want to play hockey but there’s like a 10% chance that’ll work out.”

“Never know.” Hammer says from where he was lying on the floor trying to read the beer bottle label “Stranger things happen.”

In the morning Johnny has a bit of a hangover and whines and tries to convince Kaner to let him skip practice. He keeps pulling him back to bed when he goes to shower. Finally Pat pries himself loose and showers. When he exits the bathroom Tazers still hiding under the covers trying to play dead. Pat has to actually drag him by his leg off the bed and throw clothes at him till he get’s dress.

“Your mean I just wanted to sleep.” He pouts when there changing for practice. Everyone else got there before them so there the only one’s still changing. What a great example he’s showing as captain.

Practice is awful because only 20 minutes in and Saader twists his fucking ankle. Leddy get’s him back to the hotel while they go for team lunch. No one’s in a good mood after that because that means lineup changes which aren’t great for them. Last year when Johnny Oduya sprained his wrist Seabs and Duncs went pointless in all 8 games he missed in round 1 & 2.

After lunch Tazar takes Pat to see some kind of cool stuff in St Louis. It’s nothing special but Johnny love’s site seeing so he has fun for him. After he promised to go grab dinner with some of his old friends so Pat gets stuck by himself in the room for awhile.

He’s so concerned lately about going to college and all he can think of while he’s trying to do pushups is how fucked he is because he has no life plans after high school. Like none, zero. He can’t stop thinking about how he and Johnny will never see each other again and probably most of his other friends and it makes him want to cry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I was going to post some yesterday but worked an hour later then normal and didn't get around to it!

Game 3 goes to OT and they lose 4-3, game 4 they win 6-3, game 5 they lose 3-0, game 6 they win 2-0.

Game 7 against Nashville wasn’t as big of a deal then this is. If they can’t beat last year’s struggling high school there fucking going to look like fools. Everyone is tense in the dressing room before the game. Sharpy especially which is kind of weird but when Shawzy and Kaner asked before he said it was nothing.

Teuvo keeps re-lacing his skates over and over again; Seabs has pissed like 9 times, Crow won’t even look up from the floor.

When they come out on to the ice everyone is booing them like every other game. He can see Leddy and Saader in the crowd as well as Tazar’s mom and dad and,

NHL scouts.

Why.

Tonight.

Of all the fucking nights.

He hardly doubts it even for him but really it sucks because he’s been playing shit this round. With only 2 goals and 2 assists he feels like an embarrassment to which ever scout would come scout him.

Toews wins the opening faceoff and they get an early goal from Seabs after that. They take the lead to the third and then Tarasanko scores. There’s 10:22 left in the third when Bollig trips Oshie on the way to the net and Oshie gets a penalty shot.

They don’t call him magic hands for nothing.

Its 2-1 St Louis with 2:57 left and last time this didn’t go well for them. They call a time out when it stars getting closer to a minute left and discuss pulling the goalie. Pat says no, that it’s too risky but Johnny fucking insist that they do even though he’s not the captain and everyone sides with him.

With an exactly 1 minute left Oshie scores again.

They all come back to the bench looking sad and depressed. Coach says it isn’t over and sends out Steeger, Sharpy and Pat.

Pat scores with 42 seconds left.

Coach sends them right back out. Sharpy scores with 8 seconds left in the game.

Overtime is a lot of hitting and people trying to start fights. Hammer goes with their team’s goalie and Shawzy with this angry French kid named Maxim Lappierre. With Andrew in the box coach puts Kris out with Johnny and Bickell. They’re stuck in their own zone for a long time but then Johnny somehow gets it from the other defense men and passes to Steeger to zoom up the ice. He takes a slap shot, and scores.

They all jump up and down on the bench. They’re going to the finals and it’s exciting and amazing and Pat can’t wait to get home and drink his ass off with how happy he is.

After the game everyone is thrilled in the locker room. Teuvo seems the happiest, probably because he doesn’t have to go home to Finland yet. Sharpy still seems a bit on edge but much happier than before. They half to fly home even though it’s late but at least it’s the weekend so no school for two days.

“Best shot in the league kiddo!” Corey shouts from the back of the plane when everyone is getting situated. “Told you that you were good.”

Steeger kind of blushes but then he starts chirping Crow on how bad his goal tending may actually be. Pat facetimes his mom while Johnny snores on his shoulder. He can see across from them Bollig and Shaw watching Netflix cuddled in there blankets. He wishes he was as sure as they are about their relationships future.


	22. Chapter 22

Pat drives Sharpy to the hospital after Abby’s dad stabs him for climbing through the window. He’s lucky as fuck her dad didn’t own a gun.

When they got back from St Louis Sharpy tells Pat that he’s going to ask Abby to marry him and that’s why he’s been nervous. He bought her a ring (cheap but nice) and was going over there on Sunday to do it. They all get drunk at Pat’s on Saturday night and play Mario Kart to watch Johnny flip shit and then Sharpy has a great idea.

“Maybe I should just do it tonight. I mean it would be pretty suprising wouldn’t it?” He says to Pat while there finishing their 4th beers on the love seat beside the couch.

“I mean I guess. I’m sure she’d be pretty fucking surprised when you wake her up, drunk at 1 am.”

So Sharpy makes him and sober designative driver Nicklas drive him to her house. It’s not even by Patrick’s neighbor hood so he’s pissed but Sharpy insisted they do this tonight.

So Sharpy loudly and drunkly bangs on her door and screams her name when no one answers. After awhile he almost calls it quits when stupid Nicklas mentions he could climb up the decretive fence stuff covered in leaves on the side of the house.

He almost falls but somehow doesn’t even after 4 beers and bangs on her window till she lets him in. About 5 minutes later there someone screams and Sharpy comes running out her front door and into the car holding his side which is bleeding everywhere.

Pat jumps into the driver seat and tears to the closest hospital he knows of. Once there stitching Sharpy up in the emergency room he calls Tazar so he knows what happened and can let everyone, including his parents, know where they are. He sends Sharpy’s mom a text since it’s like 3 am so she isn’t mad that Sharpy woke her because he’s a drunken idiot.

Johnny, Andrew, Steeger and Bollig show up at the hospital an hour later, a little wasted still but they took a cab so it was okay. Sharpy passes out after the stitches so they all just hang out in the waiting room.

“Thank god you’re okay. I was worried you were hurt or something.” Johnny says when they’re sitting in the waiting room

“Nah, even when I’m drunk I’m not stupid enough to try and fight my friend’s girlfriend’s angry dads.”

“So uh...” Kris interrupts “Where’d Hammer go? Wasn’t he with you?”

Oh Shit.

He got out of the car to piss in the alley and he totally forgot and left him there.

“Um... I forgot about him...”

“He’s still there!” Bollig shouts “I’m going to go find him. What’s the address?”

Pat writes it on his hand and he leaves. Sharpy wakes up 20 minutes later so they can leave. The cops try to talk to him but he lies and says he was just being a drunken idiot and stabbed himself. Somehow they believe that so they go home.

Brandon texts him at 8am saying he found Hammer sleeping in some old ladies dog house. Creppy.

So Sharpy doesn’t purpose Sunday. And his mom won’t let him go to school Monday and is even hesitant to let him play Oklahoma on Tuesday.

“The doctor cleared me.” He whines to her when Johnny and Pat come to pick him up. “And it’s not like her dad is going to come kill me at the game.”

“Fine!” Says to him trying to not be mad “If anything happens you let me know.” She says directly to Pat. He nods and they leave.

Saader can’t play the first game of the finals. He’s pissed, partly because Leddy went home today and because he can’t play. So coach puts Teuvo Johnny and Steeger together and then Bickell Sharpy and Kaner together. They don’t play great, but they never do against OKC. Duncs scores twice in the second to make it 2-1 and in the third Pat adds the open netter. He’ll take the win but they go to be better.


	23. Chapter 23

And NHL scout shows up at their school Thursday to talk to Kris. He looks a little freaked out since only a month or two ago he wasn’t even interested in hockey anymore. John seems angry that they picked him over either of them but Pat’s used to it. Growing up he never thought he’d be good enough to make the NHL so it doesn’t bother him like it does John, who has decided he could play there, even captain a god damn team.

Kris says they just asked him what teams he liked and why he plays how he plays and questions like that. He didn’t seem to think it was a big deal but everyone in the school seemed to. They were all trying to like get his attention which Steeger gave two shits about. He just wanted to get home and play video games.

On Friday Pat’s parents and sisters come to the game. He walks them to their seats and only two rows down our 3 more NHL scouts. Wow Steeger is really top shit.

They win again 4-3 with a late goal in the third from Shawzy. Crow pulls his groin though with 35 seconds left in the game so the backup, Antti Ranta has to come in for the last few seconds. It doesn’t sound like its super serious but he probably won’t play Sunday. Ranta isn’t bad, just not great and there other back up, Scott Darling is in Mexico with his grandparents till June.

When he gets home he and his sisters watch Frozen and like a good brother he doesn’t bug them about their movie choice. He does however fall asleep halfway through and wakes up to their angry faces. He goes to bed after the movie but when he’s just about asleep he gets a text and checks it incase its Johnny or something.

On Sunday the scouts want to talk to you – Duncan Keith

What? Why?

He can’t sleep after that and it sucks more that Duncs went to bed so he won’t text back. How did he even know anyways?

On Saturday he and Johnny hang out at his place and play The Game Of Life and Mouse Trap because there 18 and mature adults who like board games. Johnny’s a sore winner after both and brags all through dinner with just his dad, his mom had to work or something. His dad laughs, he seems to be opening up to Pat a little more, almost like he’s starting to realize how happy they make each other or something.

Johnny drives him home after supper and they make out in the car for like 30 minutes but Johnny can’t sleep over because it’s Jacqueline’s birthday sleep over and his mom specifically said ‘no Johnny because you two will do dirty things with young girls sleeping just down the stairs’ which is pretty much true.

In the morning he eats all the left over eggs from the girls and goes to the rink to meet these scouts. Kris and Duncs are there and also some kid from OKC, Oscar or something. He’s Swedish like Hammer but a lot hotter and he seems like he’s flirting with all three of them even though Duncs is straight and, well he’s not sure what Steeger is.

They ask him who his favorite NHL team is and what his plans are in the future and why he chose number 88. They don’t really bring up anything on his play which they do with Steeger so they must be more interested in him, which is okay with Pat.

They lose the game 6-0 with 5 of those goals going to that asshole Oskar kid. He acts like he’s so good even though he didn’t even make their team last year and is a -13 in the playoffs. Johnny offers to take him to DQ after the game but he’s kind of mad so he goes home and pouts to his mom instead.

In the morning in his English class Saader opens the NHL top Prospect page and points out Steeger and him on the chart.

“Holy shit your rated 29th!” Bicks shouts from behind him “I knew they liked Kris but not you!”

Wow he could actually make the NHL.


	24. Chapter 24

They lose game 5-1 but Saader comes back for the game on June 1st and they win 4-2.

There’s a lot of talk about Grad during the week. Everyone’s wondering why Pat hasn’t started planning a party yet. He’s not really sure why either, except that he never wants to graduate and would rather fail all his exams so he doesn’t have to go to college.

“But dude you could get drafted they’ve been talking a lot about you lately.” Saader says at practice the next day. “Why would you not be?”

“Because I’m not good.”

“But you are! You’re a scorer and a leader even if Johnny had said you weren’t last year you are. You make good decisions and you know hockey like the back of your hand.” Saader explains

Right then Johnny enters the locker room. Pat still hasn’t said anything about the interviews and the fact that he’s technically and NHL prospect now.

“What are you two talking about?” He asks coming to sit beside Pat, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Um nothing...”

“Pat’s scared he’s not going to get drafted to the NHL so he won’t plan our fucking grad party.”

“Thank you Brandon.” He grits out trying to send a hint that that wasn’t the right time.

Johnny looks confused “Drafted?”

“Um well, the scouts that were here for Steeger talked to me for a bit too on Sunday and apparently I made an impact.” He almost mumbles. He knows Johnny’s going to be mad, for not telling him and for not being interviewed as well.

“Well that’s good isn’t it?” He asks, almost like he thinks Pat’s upset

“Sure but I won’t see you if I get drafted somewhere else.”

“Well that doesn’t mean I can’t come visit you or see you if you’re playing down in Winnipeg right?”

Pat shrugs. He’s still not ready to admit he doesn’t want Johnny to go to Winterpeg and he doesn’t want to make the NHL if he can’t play close enough to where Johnny’s going to school.

The next day they have off and then Friday is game 6. They could win it all and Pat’s pretty excited since they’ve never won it all and he feels like such a good leader being able to get his team here.

Sharpy comes up to him that day after school trying to convince him to take him to Abby’s. He’s not allowed to go over there his mom warned so he’s just going to flat out lie and say he’s studying for finals at Pat’s. Pat doesn’t study for mid terms or finals so she’s never going to believe that but that’s what Sharpy’s going with.

They pull up in front of her house and it doesn’t look like her psycho dad’s home so they can call that a win. Sharpy goes jogging up to the door while Pat plays candy crush on his IPhone. It’s quite in the car except for the hum of the radio when there’s a bang on the window. Pat practically jumps out of his skin and drops his phone but sighs of relief when he realizes it’s Johnny and unlocks the door so he can get it.

“What are you doing back here?” He asks Pat concerned.

“Sharpy still hung up on asking her to marry him so I guess were trying this again.”

“I know but it’s not the safest place I want my boyfriend hanging out.”

“He’s not home Johnny its fine.”

Johnny sighs but gives in and helps Pat with his game.

“You think it’s sweet anyways.” Pat chirps

“Yeah? Do I know?”

“Yup. You think Sharpy and Abby are going to live happily ever after. Because you’re a huge sap like that.”

Johnny snorts “Yes obviously that’s me and not you.”

Sharpy comes back to the car then with a huge smile on his face.

“Guess who got engaged!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe it's almost over! Thanks for all the Kudos :) <3


	25. Chapter 25

There all extremely silent after losing game 6. Darling gets hurt and Raanta has to come in and take his place and things don’t get any better. Crow is still out for what could be weeks and now there chance is getting slimmer.

Pat mops all weekend even when Johnny tries to convince him to come play street hockey with them he won’t go. He lies in bed and stares at the wall and pretends his life doesn’t suck.

On Monday they play game 7 and Pat really wants to skip school but he knows he can’t if he wants in the lineup tonight. Shawzy hangs out with him most of the day and they stay pretty low key except at lunch when he decides he and Bollig need to make out at their lockers for like 20 minutes.

“It wasn’t that long jack ass.” He shouts at Kaner when they’re getting into his car after.

“It was longer then I think I’ve ever made you suffer when it’s with Johnny so it was long.”

Shawzy rolls his eyes as dramatically as he can.

After school they have a couple hours to kill before there game so Pat goes home and helps his sister do their homework and then sits in his car and stares at the garage door wall until he has a reason to go back to school early and leave. His parents are coming to the game because they don’t want him to feel pressured but if he wins they’ll drive up there as fast as they can. Kaner loves them.

When he gets back he sees most of the guys are still there. Either over worrying or stressing. He goes to the dressing room and sits there by himself until Johnny comes in.

“There you are. Ignoring me?”

“Obviously.” Pat replies

They sit there in silence, tapping each other with their socked feet on the floor.

“What if we got married?”

Pat turns to look at Johnny, who’s looking down at their feet still.

“We could get married and then we would never have to break up because we don’t live in the same city or country and you could play in the NHL and I could become a Ref or a juniors coach and see you all the time and we could buy a house and a dog and have kids and a backyard rink and Sharpy and Abby and Duncs and Seabs and their wives can come visit and it would be awesome and stuff.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Pat whispers even though there the only two in the room.

“Yeah. Because you’re the best guy I’ve ever met and you make me happy all the time and I want to be married to you and be your husband as long you want.”

Pat can hardly breathe. There 18 and still teenagers but he loves Johnny and he wants to be his and wants to be his forever.

“I love you so much and I think this is the stupidest idea we’ve ever had but I want to do it.”

Johnny finally turns to look at him “Is that a-“

“Yes Johnny. I’ll be your husband.”

Johnny grabs him and kisses him right there on the bench, in the locker room where 7 months ago he had decided he hated him.

“Where’s my ring?” Pat asks when they break apart for air

“What do you mean ‘where’s your ring’ we literally got engaged 2 minutes ago!”

“Abby got a ring where the hell is mine?”

Johnny shoves him and then Pat shoves him back and then there kissing again until Shawzy walks in and starts making vomiting sounds at them.

“You did it to me less than 10 hours ago!” Kaner complains but then the rest of the guys start coming in and he changes the subject.

They go up 1-0 less than 20 seconds into the game with a goal by Tazer and then 2-0 with a goal by Shawzy set up by Tazar and then 3-0 with another goal by Tazer. The second starts and Pat gets a goal and then Tazar sets up Bicks for a goal and there going into the third 5-0 in game seven.

“Someone’s on fire tonight.” Seabs shouts when they come off the ice at Johnny. Pat tries to hide his blush under his visor but can tell Shawzy notices when they sit down when he tries not to burst out laughing.

OKC get two fast goals in at the beginning of the third to make it 5-2 but Johnny wasn’t stopping at 4 points. He sets up Bicks again and then Kaner and then adds two goals with 1 minute left in the game to make it 9-2 and 8 points to Johnny.

They won.

There principal gives a speech while there coach is handed the trophy. After years of Chicago High not having this prize it’s pretty damn sweet to be the ones to get it back. They hand it to Patrick first who skates around the ice with it and then immediately hands it to Johnny. Everyone passes it around and scream like it’s the Stanley Cup and then they give Johnny the player of the game medal and Pat the player of the playoff tournament medal.

He takes some pictures with the trophy and his parents and sister once they get there and then one with Shawzy and Sharpy and then a few with Johnny so they can remember this forever. He even makes sure he and Steeger get a nice one together as well. He knows it’s Monday but they all say fuck it and Pat’s dad buys them a few cases of beer and they pile into the Kane garage and toast to an amazing playoffs.


	26. Chapter 26

On June 25th Pat and his mom and dad and sisters and Johnny fly to Philadelphia for the NHL draft. He’s ranked 5th overall and 3rd in forwards. He’s pretty excited and even if he isn’t drafted he’ll still be thankful he got this far. He still has no clue if he’s going to collage or what yet but he’s happy just to be here, with his family and his fiancé on a plane to the NHL draft.

Sharpy keeps texting him that morning with wedding plans. He and Abby decided to get married over the summer so that when they head to collage in the fall they’ll be able to tell people there married. Duncs texted him yesterday telling him that he and Kelly Rae found out there pregnant now too so at least Sharpy and Abby will be married god parents if he doesn’t pick Seabs.

He and Johnny haven’t really told anyone there engaged except his parents and Shawzy. Johnny decided he needed to ask Mr Kane for his blessing and his dad couldn’t have been happier. He still a little nervous to tell his own parents but Pat is giving him all the time he needs. Shawzy found out after their grad party when Pat was complaining about still not having a ring.

Steegers at the draft too. And so is Duncs even though he probably should be home with Kelly Rae.

Pat get’s pretty nervous at he keeps telling Johnny he’s going to throw up if they don’t start soon when the commissioner comes out and starts talking and then he’s sure he’s going to blow chunks when the Hawks GM is called to the stage and he walks up to make his pick.

“From Chicago High, The Blackhawks would proudly like to select, Patrick Kane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
